New friends and foes
by fanofathousand
Summary: four new students have arrived at the temple and one of them is more than meets the eye.also an assassin turned villain is interested in taking over the world,only thing stopping her is her little sister.RaiXOC Chase hinted later.love,friendship,trust
1. the Plan

Prologue

Summer had defiantly arrived, for the night breeze was cool and fresh upon human skin. The moon high in the navy sky was round and beautiful, shining a white light for those who would need it. The smell of wild flowers and grass filled the air carried by the calm wind, and it was in this small sanctuary that a group of rogues and villains would join and create a plot that would change the course of history, and the lives of all the people they knew, and loathed.

Under an old Chinese bonsai tree there stood the most evil beings ever know.

Wuya, the 1500 year old heylin witch, her twisted green eyes gave out a source of light like a pair of dim candles while her unusually red hair swayed in the breeze like calm waves (not at all like her).

Jack Spicer, the teenage boy _genius_ with a craving for world domination and a chance to prove himself worthy of great evil and not a whimpering coward, behind him he brought along a couple of JackBots to act as a pair of bodyguards.

Katnappe, the cat obsessed thief and mercenary for hire, surrounding her feet were her beloved genetically altered supper kittens meowing and purring while they brushed against her legs.

And Hannibal Roy Bean, said to be the most powerful evil force on the earth (unless you asking Chase Young), and yet he is no bigger, and looks like nothing more, than a bean with roots for arms, two dark eyes and an evil grin.

"Well everyone now that we're all here lets get got to business," Hannibal broke the silence, "we all want the same thing, right? And that is to take over this world and everything in it, but, answer me this, why haven't we been able to do so?"

"Because those Xiaolin losers always get in our way!" shouted Jack.

Nodding Hannibal continued, "precisely, and this leads us to the question of "what are we gonna do about it. Anyone?""

"I say we take them out in their sleep", Katnappe said stroking one of her kittens huddled in her arms.

"No way, we should take them down by force," argued Jack not knowing how much of a joke his idea was. And once Wuya got involved in the argument it was like a watching children fighting over a stuffed bear. Hannibal started to get aggravated very quickly.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" he exclaimed from the top of his lungs and suddenly everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Right, now all of you are right, and all of you are wrong. You see some of your plans are pretty good but, coming from us, those monks will be expecting something like that."

"Then what's the point in us coming here if all of our plans aren't going to work?" Asked Katnappe leaning in boredom.

"That is were my friend comes in", an evil grin spread across his face.

Waving his arm as if to be giving someone a signal, from out of nowhere a tall hooded figure came walking up to the group. He/she was wearing pretty modern clothes, a pair of tattered, blue jeans with holes in the knees, a grey New York style hoody that was two sizes bigger than him/her and a pair of classic Nike trainers.

Jack and Wuya stared at this complete stranger in wonder and curiosity, while Katnappe snorted in ignorance.

"Who's this clown?"

"Her name's Belladonna and she's come to answer our prayers," Hannibal introduce her while she gave a little bow, no one knew whether it was to mock them or not, "she may not look it but she's got eleven years worth of training on Tai Chi in her, a mercenary and assassin for hire and some would even say one of the deadliest women on the earth".

"If you're a mercenary, I'm going to guess we have to pay you to take out those brats", Wuya snared, her face right up against Belladonnas.

Belladonna grabbed her hood and pulled it off her head, she had such long hair, jet-black, fine and silky reaching above her waist, her eyes were an emerald green, filled with evil and anarchy that glistened in the moonlight, her skin was ivory white that was almost luminous to everyone else, and what really court their attention was a branch shaped scar that went from the corner of her left eye to her left ear.

"Cash or cheque, your choice," Belladonna replied sarcastically, "but I would prefer to get rid of these _warriors_ I heard so much about _after_ you pay me. The pleasure of killing is fine but it won't put food in my stomach or gas in my bike". She must really known how to do business.

Jack however wasn't entirely convinced whether she was fighting material.

"You don't look all that dangerous to me," there was an awkward silence within the group. Belladonna walked up to Jack until he was right under her. she looked down at him with an evil grin.

"Really, well then perhaps you'd like a demonstration?" she walked back a few steps and reached into her back trouser pocket and took out a sai knife. she held it, moved it around, let it glisten in the light, and then without warning threw it in Jacks direction, but instead of hitting his face it went through his jacket collar and embedded in the tree behind him. Jack began to whimper; this made Belladonna chuckle sinisterly.

"You see? You should not judge someone by appearances."


	2. New Students

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

**At the Xiaolin Temple the young warriors Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay were anything but hard at work. Laying under a tree in the temple garden the dragons yawned and talked to each other. After the last time they saved the world from 1000 years of darkness all they've ever been able to do was retrieve Sheng Gong Wu, train and do chores. No one has been trying to fight them to the death or summon an ancient evil that will destroy the world; things were critically dull and boring.**

"**Is it me, or are the bad guys sightings getting slim?" Clay asked not trying to hide his boredom.**

"**Maybe they threw in the blanket", said Omi.**

"**Threw in the towel", Raimundo corrected him, "and maybe you're right, what if they have given up?"**

"**You forget young monks, evil never gives up, it may grow weak but it never gives up", said Master Fung who once again appeared from out of nowhere, while Dojo was perched on top of his shoulder.**

"**Don't you all have chores to do?"**

"**We did them already, I'll do anything to keep awake, even chores", Raimundo shivered upon what he said.**

"**I will not deny that Hannibal and Chase have done nothing to upset the balance of good and evil, but that doesn't mean that those who follow them will do the same."**

"**So you're saying that although the big time bad guys haven't done anything, others will?" Kimiko announced.**

"**Exactly", Master Fung smiled warmly, "but enough of that I want you all to come with me, there are some young ladies I want you to meet." **

**Striding along in a single file line they stopped at the Temple entrance and there stood four teenage girls.**

**The tallest and probably the oldest was a dark skin girl who looked roughly Clays height; she had green eyes, her hair was black and made into hundreds of braids with brightly coloured beads on the ends. She wore an army style T-shirt and blue jeans.**

**The second was about Raimundos height with brown eyes and black hair with the ends dyed dark purple tied up in a high ponytail that almost touched her shoulder blade. She had a very gothic look; she was wearing a blood red boob tube and a black and purple mini skirt with silver chains and a pair of heavy looking black boots, plus a lot of dark makeup. **

**The youngest looked very cheerful and high-spirited, with neck length straight blond hair, light blue eyes and a very mischievous smile. She had a light blue T-shirt, purple mini skirt and a pair of white trainers.**

**And the last girl was a real eye catcher, but not in an entirely good way. First of she was a couple of inches shorter than Raimundo and was wearing very plain clothes, a long sleeved navy top with black jeans and trainers, her hair was brown and wavy reaching below her shoulders with a couple of bands in front of her eyes, excepted no one could she her eyes, the were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. In her left hand she was wearing a silver charm bracelet and in her right hand she was carrying a white cane with red stripes…she was blind.**

"**Young Dragons", Master Fung began, "I'd like you to meet Nora, Kira, Gabriel and Elisabeth, our new students."**

"**NEW STUDENTS?" they all shouted in unison.**

"**Well duh, what did y'all think we were, girl scouts selling cookies?" Gabriel giggled, the smallest of the girls.**

**Everyone exchanged greetings with hands shakes and compliments, Elisabeth however didn't say anything more that "hello" she seemed shy.**

**Omi thought**_** if I was to compliment her she might not be so down**_**. And so walking up to her he looked her up and down looking for something nice about her and finally said.**

"**I admire your cane very much, friend, it has very nice colours."**

**A reply was given but not a very happy one; her grip on the cane tightened so much it made her knuckles go white.**

"**I wouldn't know", she said coldly obviously taking it as an insult rather than a compliment.**

"**So, were are you guys from?" Raimundo asked.**

**Kira the gothic girl stepped up to answer. "We are all from different homes with different backgrounds, me, I'm from New York, Gabriel's from the Mississippi, Nora's from Africa and Elisabeth from England."**

**Suddenly Dojo began to shiver uncontrollably," Enough introductions, a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself". **

"**What's a Shen gong Wu?" Elisabeth asked, as Dojo transformed into his 40-foot version Raimundo took Elisabeth by the hand and lifted her up on Dojos back.**

"**We'll explain on the way". And with that they all flew of not knowing where they were going.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

**(I'm going to call Elisabeth "Liz" now to save time).**

**While Dojo was flying the monks towards to newly revealed Shen Gong Wu, the older dragons were finding it very difficult to explain everything to the new arrivals; I mean it's a lot for these kids to take in. Liz, Gabriel and Kira couldn't stop asking questions about the Shen Gong Wu and the guys who wanted them so that they could take over the world, Nora on the other hand didn't care, she was too busy holding onto Dojo for dear life with her eyes tightly closed and muttering things to keep her mind of the fact that they were flying over hundreds of feet. **

"**This is gonna be so cool, magical weapons, beating up bad guys, saving the world, we're gonna be like superheroes, I could be the next Wonder Woman!" Gabriel cheered proudly striking a heroic pose.**

**Kira smirked, "Or the next Harley Quinn," she turned round to face Kimiko, "so basically we just find the Wu, and bring it back to the temple, right?"**

"**Yeah, but its not always that simple".**

"**By the way", Liz said, "what is the Shen Gong Wu we're looking for anyway?"**

**Omi reached into his robes and pulled out the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu; after a brief moment it revealed an Egyptian style bracelet shaped like a coiling snake with two rubies where the eyes should be. "Its The Copperhead Bracelet, whoever possesses it will had the power to bend their body in every imaginable and unimaginable way".**

"**Cool, where is it now?"**

"**Down there, the bracelet in below us on that island", replied Dojo pointing at a very tropical looking piece of land**

"**Hey, that's Fuertventura" Gabriel squeaked, "Sweet, after we find the bracelet we can catch some killer rays!"**

"**Oh Gabriel, why would we want to capture dangerous fish?" Omi asked which made Gabriel laugh out loud, very loud.**

"**Omi you need to get out more".**

**Upon landing on the island they soon found themselves searching around a huge market, with stands selling anything and everything you could want, foods, wines, toys, jewellery and so much more but at the moment the only thing they wanted to find was the Copperhead Bracelet.**

**Raimundo suggested that the newcomers stay close should Jack Spicer turn up. Also since the market was crowded Kimiko and the new girls thought it would be best if he lead Liz around since he was the **_**big strong leader**_**, it made everyone laugh to see them blushing of embarrassment (or was it because they were nervous?). **

**After what seemed like an hour of searching, Nora was the first one to spot the Shen Gong Wu.**

"**Look over there, on that jewellery stand!" running towards a table draped with a colourful material with a sign saying, "Fine jewellery for around the world", behind the table was a gypsy like woman with frizzy red hair and a very dark tan.**

"**Good morning my young friends, do you see anything you like?" she asked waving a ring and bangle cover hand over her merchandise. Hidden among a collection of gold and silver rings was the Copperhead Bracelet, shimmering in the morning sunlight.**

"**Yeah", Nora began, "we'd like that…" **

**But before she could finish there was a very strong wind blowing in their direction, they looked behind them and it was non other that Jack Spicer.**

"**Oh no you don't," he called "that bracelets Mine!"**

**The monks could up their fighting stands while the newcomers just looked in surprise. Jack was also seemed surprised by the girls, especially Liz.**

"**Hey, what's with the cripple?" he laughed.**

**Liz was starting to go red, her knuckles were going white again, she was bearing her teeth like a wild animal ready to kill and in her opinion she was, and even though no one could she her eyes they had a good idea that they were turning blood red.**

"**I'd be careful if I was you", she growled, her words were laced with venom, "'cause given the chance I'll gouge your eyes for that."**

"**Thanks but no thanks baby, right now there's a Shen Gong Wu here with my name on it, and just so you don't get lonely, Jack-bots Attack!"**

**Suddenly from behind him a small army of robots were flying full speed towards them.**

"**Wudai Orion Formation," Omi called and all of a sudden a war broke out between the monks and the robots. While Omi and the gang did the fighting in their own ways, Gabriel, Kira, Nora and Liz decided to join in. Kira jumped from one robot to another making them explode along the way, Nora and Gabriel stood back to back kicking incoming robots into each other, but Liz stood along, with cane in hand she stood her ground motionless, until she heard a robot coming up from behind, she quickly spun around and using her cane knocked the robot of coarse and into Jack Spicer exploding on impact and sending Jack whirling to the ground with a very big THUD!**

**Jack looked up to see Liz standing other him with a very mad expression on her face.**

"**Umm ha ha, what do you say we forget about the whole cripple thing and start over?" Jack asked in a very poor attempt to save his sorry skin.**

"**Next time, mind your manners," gripping her cane with both hands she brought it up above her head like a golf club and with all her strength brought it down across his face knocking into a wine stand.**

"**Congratulation young monks, another Shen Gong Wu retrieved without any trouble I see." Master Fung said whilst putting the Copperhead Bracelet into the temple vault.**

"**Actually we did run into Jack Spicer again but it was no big deal." Raimundo replied, "Especially when the girls helped".**

"**Is that so?" Master Fung asked curiously.**

"**Yeah they were amazing, especially you Liz", Kimiko pointed out, "how did you know that robot was gonna attack you?" **

"**Isn't it obvious Kimiko?" Liz chuckled warmly, "I could hear it coming a mile away, plus when you're a blind kid living in England you tend to learn these things."**

"**And that is exactly why you are all here, to learn from us and, along the way, to teach us." Master Fung closed the vault up behind him and placed a hand on Liz's shoulder. **

"**What y'all mean master Fung, sir?" Gabriel asked, somewhat lost in the conversation.**

"**You all know that Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay are four Xiaolin Dragons?" Everyone nodded in response, " I hand picked Nora, Gabriel, Kira and Elisabeth for the same reasons. You four are also chosen ones. Evil is growing stronger with every passing moment, although nothing powerful has happened yet it will very soon and that is why I had you brought to the temple. To help develop the powers you hold and know how to use them to fight the dark forces. To Nora, you will become the Dragon of the Moon, Kira the Dragon of Thunder, Gabriel the Dragon of the Mountain and Elisabeth the Dragon of the Sky".**

**Once he finished there was so much cheering from the monks, new and old, to have new Dragon was something very important to the team, it meant that with eight members they can grab more Wu and kick bad guy butt way quicker.**

**It was best they enjoyed their little celebration for now, because on top the high hills that shadow the temple Belladonna was waiting to strike, and when she did it would be painful and never to be forgotten, or forgiven.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"**Four new students you say?" Hannibal Bean crossed his arms, looking over the temple from the top of a hill. Jack had returned from Fuertventura only minutes ago, he told Hannibal everything like the rat he was.**

"**Yeah, four girls, a Goth, a girly girl, an African and a cripple, they left with them after the got the Wu".**

"**It doesn't make any difference," Belladonna sighed, "I go down to the temple, find the monks, kill them and come back here for my payment." For the assignment she had changed into a black skin-tight suit with her Sais strapped to the sides of her legs and a belt with different sized bombs attached to it. **

"**Remember Belladonna," Hannibal spoke, "as young as the monks are they are still powerful, be on you guard."**

**She only gave a dry chuckle. "Who am I judge someone by mere strength or size, look at me." And without a warning she was gone, running under cover of darkness towards the temple.**

**Upon entering the temple ground, Belladonna swiftly made her way to the temple vault for the Shen Gong Wu. Inches away from the door there suddenly came the sound of footsteps from behind her. **

"**A little late to be out wouldn't you say?" Belladonna asked smugly, turning round to face her opponents. The four older monks were in view but none of the newcomers.**

"**We're light sleepers," Kimiko sarcastically replied, "And you are…"**

"**My name is not important, but you, you've got to be these monks I've been hearing so much about. Well now folks are gonna start hearing about how I got rid of you once and for all!"**

**Quickly Belladonna took one of her bombs off her belt and threw it sharply to the ground releasing a thick purple smoke that spread quickly threw out the area. While the monks coughed and waved their hands trying to see through the smoke Belladonna took the opportunity to tackle the monks, one by one, leaving their leader, Raimundo, left standing.**

**Once the fog had faded away Raimundo could see Omi, Kimiko and Clay lying together, moaning in pain, covered with bruises and scratches and standing over them, laughing menacingly, was the mysterious intruder.**

"**You know, if you stayed out of my way I would of killed you in your sleep quick and painlessly," swiftly she ran and grabbed Raimundo by the neck and lifted him high above the ground, "but since you insisted in getting involved I'm gonna finish you off slowly, starting with you".**

"**I wouldn't do that if I was you!" came an unknown voice from the dormitory.**

**Outside the archway Nora, Kira, Gabriel and Liz were wearing their new robes, striking individual fighting poses ready to fight.**

**Belladonna began to laugh, but her laughter quickly turned into a gasp of fright. It was Elisabeth.**

**She was so detracted her grip on Rai loosened and with that Rai broke free from her grasp and kicked her into a temple wall. Before anyone could do anything else she broke another smoke bomb and vanished, "until next time".**

**Once she was gone, the girls ran to aid their fallen comrades, whilst Nora and Kira saw to Clay and Kimiko, Gabriel led Liz to Raimundo then left to help Omi.**

"**You guys OK?" asked Liz,**

"**Yeah, we're good," he replied.**

"**Who was that creep, a friend of yours?" Gabriel asked Omi, lifting him to his feet with little effort.**

"**I've never seen her before in my life". Omi tried to stand up even though his big yellow head was throbbing from when he was attacked.**

"**Well whoever that was, she sure had it in for you guys," Kira rubbed her brow in thought. "Maybe we ought to tell Master Fung about this."**

**Back on the hilltop however, Hannibal was anything but pleased when Belladonna returned.**

"**What was that suppose to be, a joke?" Hannibal snapped, "You was so close to finishing them".**

**But Belladonna wasn't listening to him, she wasn't even looking in his direction; all she did was stared out over the Temple grounds.**

"**It was her," she spoke at last, calm at first then fixing an angry glare on Jack. "The blind one, why didn't you tell me she was here you little idiot!"**

"**Enough!" Hannibal shouted, "you failed us, but because I'm a reasonable guy I'm gonna give you a chance to redeem yourself. Fail again and the consequences may be… severe."**

"**There will be no failure Hannibal, not again. You give me the targets address and by the next day…" She paused, "I bring you his head."**

**Belladonna was about to leave so she could prepare for her next mission, but Jack Spicer was blocking her path.**

"**By the way, how do you know that blind kid, best friend turned nemesis?"**

"**Worse." Pushing him aside she continued to walk but stopped after a few steps, turning round she added, "She's my sister." **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

**The following morning, after they had breakfast, the newest monks were sent out to the training grounds for their first lesson. Omi was teaching Gabriel how to spear; turns out she's a fast learner to Omi's amazement.**

**Clay was showing Nora how to use trick roping in a fight; Nora gave it a try and nearly ended up hogtying herself, they both laughed. **

**Kimiko and Kira were exchanging makeup tips and gossip under the tree in the garden.**

**Liz however wasn't outside; she was in her room lying on her back fingering a bunch of letters, her CD player was playing a bunch of random songs and all she was doing was relaxing and drifting of into a daydream.**

**Outside the dormitory Raimundo was about to go out for a game of soccer with his friends. As he passed Liz's room he could hear the music and for the sake of curiosity he pulled back the curtain-door to see what was up.**

"**Yo Liz, you ok?" he shouted.**

**Startled Liz immediately broke out of her daydream and back to reality, sitting up she rubbed her brow trying to collect her bearings; looking up at what she believed was Raimundo she sighed in irritation.**

"**Number one Rai, I'm blind not deaf and number two would it kill you to knock first?" Rai stepped back so that she could get to her feet.**

"**Oh sorry Liz, um you're supposed to be outside training. What're those?" he asked slightly tugging on the letters she was holding.**

"**These? Oh, they're letters from my parents in England; they just wrote to say hi." Rai gently took one of them from her and looked at it, Braille.**

**After he gave it back she knelt down to place the letters besides her pillow, putting on her charm bracelet and grabbing her cane she placed a hand against the wall and slowly made her way to the door to the training grounds. **

"**Do you want me to lead you outside? I'm heading out to play some soccer," **_**it's a good thing she cant see me **_**he thought upon realising his cheeks going red with embarrassment.**

"**Ok," she replied. Turning her head he could see she seemed interested, "you play soccer?"**

**Before he could reply Dojo came running, or crawling, towards them with the scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu, the other monks entered shortly after him.**

"**Shen-Gong-Wu alert, we've got us a live one," Dojo panted unrolling the scroll to reveal the mystical artefact.**

"**So soon?" Gabriel groaned, "How many are there?"**

"**Somewhere in the hundreds, little lady," Clay answered from behind her.**

"**Oh well, 'least we wouldn't get bored on the weekends," Nora intervened, "what's it this time."**

**The picture in the scroll began to take form; it revealed a finely cut jewel the size of a clenched fist with spirals engraved in it "The Emerald of Iris, when activated it shines a powerful green light that can distract your opponent, good for scapegoats and attacks, although personally I'd prefer the scapegoat". **

"**Well?" Gabriel said, "What're we standing around for? Lets get going."**

**After a long journey the monks found themselves in the African savannah, lions were lying under the shade of the trees while their cubs played, a herd of antelope were silently drinking from a waterhole and a great many more creatures filled the background.**

"**Ok Dojo, where to from here," Clay said whilst taking off his hat to wipe his brow. Dojo jumped of Clays shoulders and began to sniff the air trying to catch a scent.**

"**Maybe we should split up," Kira suggested, "cover more ground."**

"**Don't bother!" came a familiar voice; who else but Jack Spicer was leaning against a group of boulders with his arms folder; strangely he didn't bring any of his robots with him, "this Shen-Gong-Wu is mine."**

"**You again?" Nora asked annoyed.**

"**Scram!" Gabriel shouted at Jack. **

"**Didn't we catch you mucking about in the Canaries?" Liz asked sarcastically, "How can a wimp like you call yourself an evil villain? Ha, I'll bet me you can't even fight."**

"**He can't, but I can." From behind the boulders Catnappe and her kittens emerged, "the names Catnappe," she purred. Nora, Gabriel and Kira took one look at her in her cat costume and they burst with laughter.**

"**Ha ha, what y'all wearing that for sister, you starting a Cat-woman Tribute Act?" Gabriel giggled; Catnappe let out a hiss of rage. Gabriel only stopped when she felt Liz's hand on her shoulder.**

"**Girls, lets just focus on getting the Emerald of Iris." She reminded them.**

"**Correction little-miss-handicapped," Catnappe mocked, "**_**We'll**_** focus on finding the Emerald of Iris and you can focus on saving your skin, Kitties Attack!" Catnappe's kittens began hissing and snarling like wild beasts; they leaped into the air and landed on the monks digging their claws into their skin. **

**Kira grabbed one by the scruff and tore it off her boots; looking down to her feet she saw that the cat had left scratch marks and puncture holes where its teeth had been, "Do you have any idea how much these boots cost me?" she fumed; the cat just hissed and clawed at her, frowning Kira threw the cat away and started helping the other monks. Catnappe and Jack were still looking for the Shen-Gong-Wu, luckily no success.**

**After a brief moment everyone except Liz, who was trying to get the cats off her, was looking and fighting to find the Emerald of Iris. While Liz was fighting the cats off the shoulders Catnappe pounced on her from the side and sent her straight into the heap of boulders, losing her cane on the impact. Desperately Liz brushed her hands over the ground trying to find her cane, not knowing that when she hit the boulders some loose rocks broke free and behind them was the Emerald of Iris.**

**Suddenly Liz felt something, before she got a chance to get a better grip on it she felt another hand one it; it was Catnappe, "Liz, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 **Chapter 5**

"**Liz, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Catnappe hissed staring straight at her opponent with only two plates of dark plastic, Liz's glasses, to stop their eyes from fully meeting. "My Canon Blaster against your Ruby of Ramses, you think you can do it, Shades?" Catnappe mocked. **

**Liz growled in anger, although inside her head she thought **_**she's right, I can't do is on my own, and I haven't even trained yet.**_** She then started to think back at what Raimundo told her about showdowns when they first met, having found what she wanted she reply.**

"**Gee I'm just not sure. Unless I challenge you to a Shen-Yi-Bu-Dare!" **

**Catnappe raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Come again?"**

"**Just some helpful hits the guys told me when I arrive at the temple, you and me will both wager another Shen-Gong-Wu each and someone to help out, in other words its two against two, winners take all."**

"**Man", Gabriel exclaimed turning to Raimundo and the others, "this gal's sharper than my aunt Wilma's butcher knives."**

"**Who do you think she'll pick?" Kira asked Kimiko.**

"**Probably me," Omi boasted, everyone sighed in irritation, "for I can perform most impressive attacks and…"**

"**Omi!" Kira said, "Would you give your ego a break. Please." She rolled she dark eyes.**

**Directing their attention back to the two challengers, Catnappe had already picked Jack to play her side and wagered the Thorn of Thunderbolt. **

"**I choose Raimundo," Liz pronounced, "and wager Mantis Flip Coin." Raimundo eyes widened in half surprise, half confusion. "Name the game."**

**Catnappe didn't look the least bit intimidated, "whatever, the team who gets to the Emerald of Iris first wins!"**

"**Lets go. Xiaolin Showdown!"**

**Immediately the place that was once the African savannah had warped into larger, darker environment; the trees that provided the lions and their cubs with spade had grow to incredible heights, great pieces of ground ripped through the earth to form mountains and a deep gorge where the four competitors stood while the six other monks stood on one edge of the gorge and Jack's robots on the other. Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Kimiko wore their dark blue armour while Liz, Kira, Gabriel and Nora were wearing their red and black robes for they had not yet received their armour from Master Fung.**

**Suddenly, on top of the mountain at the end of the gorge, the Emerald of Iris appeared, glistening in the rays of the sun.**

**Each competitor took up a position and then all together they called, " Gong-Yi-****Tanpai!"**

**Immediately Catnappe began to run while Jack trailed above through the sky on his helicopter-backpack.**

**Liz, unsure of what to do or where to go, just stood on the spot until Rai took her in his arms and called, "Mantis Flip Coins!" suddenly Liz could feel herself jumping hundreds of feet into the sky. It was great and at the same time somewhat scary.**

**After a few seconds Rai and Liz had caught up with Catnappe and Jack and were now racing up the mountain to reach the Shen-Gong-Wu first. Catnappe didn't like it; she stopped climbing and looked down to see Liz was climbing up on her own while Rai was taking the lead, "perfect," she purred and then shouted "Thorn of Thunderbolt!" a blast of lightning shot out and hit the rocks under Liz's feet; destroying them and without something to support herself Liz began to fall backwards, "See you later, Shades," she laughed coldly, luckily Rai had used the Ruby of Ramses to catch her but it was too late; Catnappe had reached the top of the mountain with the Emerald of Iris in her hand.**

**The terrain was restored to its normal state, Catnappe had run off with the Shen-Gong-Wu, Jack flew off in anger and the monks were riding Dojo back to the temple. Liz didn't say anything the whole journey back. When they arrived at the temple Liz took up a seat on the water fountain in the garden and sat in silence. It drove the guys insane to see her beating herself up so they decided maybe they should cheer her up.**

"**Liz," Kimiko began, placing a hand on her shoulder, "don't feel too bad about losing that showdown, that over grown fur ball never did fight fair."**

"**Yeah, the next time we see those creeps, we'll going to cook them Cajun style," Kira added whilst clicking her fingers to show off her attribute over thunder.**

**Liz rested her head in her hands, "I should have saved myself from falling; I had the Mantis Flip Coin, and Rai was the closest to the Emerald…"**

"**Hey," Rai interrupted kneeling down by her side, "what kind of leader would I be if I choose the Wu over you? Liz we're a team; we look out for each other."**

"**Besides," Omi said, "I didn't expect you to get the Wu…" Nora gave Omi a serious look, "I mean I didn't expect you to get it the first time, ha ha, if you just stick to your training and other team activities you never know, you could be great". Nora serious look melted away to show a smile of satisfaction. "Just not as great as me of course. Ouch!" Nora gave him a punch on the arm, half playful half serious.**

**Liz started to scratch her head in thought taking in their **_**words of wisdom**_**; in the end she gave a faint smile, brushing the loose hairs out of her face she sighed, "yeah, you're probably right, like you said "I need to start training", so…?" Placing her hands on her legs she lifted herself to her feet, "who knows how to play soccer?"**

**Immediately everyone got up and discussed who was on whose team, Rai ran off to fetch his football. Master Fung and Dojo watched as the monks scampered about in their game.**

"**Elisabeth is quite a unique child, wouldn't you agree Dojo?" Master Fung asked his reptilian companion,**

"**Kind of, a bit of an enigma but on a scale of 1 to 10 I'd give her an 8," Dojo replied rather lazily.**

"**She's also quite brave in my opinion."**

"**Really?" Dojo asked, "How come?"**

**Master Fung chuckled, "because Dojo, Bravery isn't always a mighty roar; sometimes it is but a whisper at the end of the day when you say, "I'll try again next time." **


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

Several days had past since the monks last fought for the Emerald of Iris, and those days seemed to pass quickly for them. Each day the monks would go outside for training, master Fung insisted that the older monks should tutor the newest monks, and today's session was sparing. Kira enjoyed competing against Kimiko and vise versa; they both saw it as a good way to relieve stress from past events. Omi did his best to get the better of Gabriel but failed miserably thanks to her habit of using crafty tricks to throw him of guard. Nora and Clay both fought in different manners, while Clay used his slow-but-steady techniques Nora relied on her instincts making her adaptable and unpredictable. Raimundo liked to give Liz a head start whenever they sparred, Liz on the other hand didn't.

"Rai, I though the point of the exercise was not to hold back." Liz pointed out in an annoyed tone.

Rai sighed and replied, "Sorry Liz, I just don't want you to get hurt again, not after the last time."

"Rai, I'm only participating in this match because of last time, and besides if I do get hurt so what, I've had scars before, and I'm really touched that you care about me safety but if I'm ever pinned up against that flea bitten feline again I doubt she's gonna give me the same number of chances you're giving me."

Having gotten that out of her system they started again without any lucky shots, head starts or early warning.

_That's more like it _Liz thought to herself.

At one point Rai crept up behind her and tucked his staff under her throat in an attempt to strangle her until she would tell him to stop, but instead Liz used her free hand and tightly pressed the pressure point in the joint of his arm making him wince in pain until he let go, once free she rolled to the side of him and knock his staff out of his hand with her own, know that he was without a weapon she attempted to knock him from the back of his knees, but she swept her staff in the wrong direction giving him time to recover his staff. He held his staff with both hands and tackled Liz, holding her firmly to the ground. Knowing she was defeated she surrendered.

Later that afternoon everyone gathered in the mess hall for lunch; Kira was sharing a medium pepperoni pizza with Gabriel and Rai; Nora made herself a couple of cucumber sandwiches, Omi and Clay had separate bowls of rice while Kimiko sipped a cold drink whilst surfing the internet on her laptop and Liz settled down with a bowl of long pasta.

"Mail call!" dojo came slithering in with a pile of letters in his claws,

One by one the letters quickly disappeared from his sight and were now being ripped apart, well except for Liz who just put them to one side while she finished her pasta.

"I got to say Liz," Rai said with his mouth full of pizza, "you're really learning a lot from this training."

"I'm a fast learner," Liz answered after swallowing, " I still have my doubts about facing Catnappe again though."

"Girl, relax," said Kira in a calm but interested tone.

"Yeah, how do you expect to take on flea face with a negative attitude like yours?" Gabriel added throwing a pizza crust back into the box.

"In my country my grandfather use to tell me, "Plant positive thoughts in your mind and expect a harvest of great possibility." Nora recited in a poetic way; this made Liz giggle a little in her throat.

"Personally, I don't care if you win or lose to her again," Kira commented, "Just as long as you try," she added in a friendlier tone.

Once again Dojo began to shiver and twitch uncontrollably, "Another Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself," he jumped onto the table and pulled out the scroll, it reveal a long, thin leather belt with a dark blue sapphire in the buckle, "The Belt of the Beast, who ever wears it can transform into their elemental animal."

"We must get that belt before Jack does," Rai stated.

"Even if Spicer does get the belt it won't be a total loss for us; with or without the belt, he's a rat."

Their search for the Belt of the Beast had taken the young monks to the busy streets of Dakota, all around them people of different ages and colour went about their business, walking and talking amongst themselves.

"Ok Dojo," Kira said, "where to from here?"

Dojo sniffed and shifted his reptilian eyes from side to side, until finally pointed a scaly claw to his left, "there, the belt's in that building!" Following his gaze the monks saw a large modern building with different cultural flags outside of it.

"That's the history museum," Gabriel stated.

Once inside the building the monks decided to start at the Stone Age era and work their way up. Having no luck their they move onto the Egyptians, then the Romans, they kept on moving from on era to another until they reached 1861, the Civil War. The room was circular with a display of wax dummies in blue and grey suits with baronets and swords, ready to go into battle. The group fanned out around the room.

Nora walked up to Gabriel who was viewing the Native American dummies "Gabriel, you find it yet?" Nora asked.

"No, not yet," Gabriel replied, " but did you know that 3,530 Native Americans fought in the union?"

Kira called from across the room, "Can you leave the field trip facts for after we find the Wu? I've got a feeling that any minute that mamma's boy and the worlds tallest alley cat is gonna come prancing through the door."

"Hey, who you calling a mamma's boy?"

Everyone turned round to see, who else but, Jack Spicer and Catnappe.

"Well, well if it isn't the loser patrol and their mascot, Shades," Catnappe cackled in at attempt to provoke and humiliate Elizabeth. "Gives us the Wu, twerps."

"Number one, we don't have it and number two, if we did do you think we'd give it to you, you pathetic excuse for a bad guy," Liz snapped.

"You talk tough for a kid with a walking stick."

Who you calling a kid, I'm practically an adult!"

"Um guys, I can see the belt," Kimiko whispered, being careful not to get the villains' attention she reverted her gaze to a dummy of a Native American Tribal Leader, "that one, its around his waist."

"Dojo," Nora whispered to the dragon, "if we distract the bad guys, you retrieve the belt."

"Jack-bots attack!"

Total chaos broke out; the monks jumped, kicked and smashed Jack's robots together, Catnappe took every opportunity to attack and while this was all happening, Dojo crawl along timidly to try and retrieve the Belt of the Beast. But just as he reached out Jack turned around and shouted, " The belt, the gecko's got the belt!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"The Belt, the gecko's got the Belt!"

Everyone started running towards Dojo to take the Belt of the Beast, the monks were shouting "over here" and "pass me the Wu, Dojo," in all the commotion Dojo started to crawl away in a blind panic, screaming all the way, and straight into a group of soldier dummies. The Belt of the Beast went flying through the air.

Jack grabbed it first but then Omi used his Wudai Neptune attack to wash Jack away and nab it. Omi was about to throw it to Clay but Jack's robots dog-piled him and the Wu slid at Liz's feet. Her friends shouted at her to grab the Belt but then Catnappe push her out of the way, the force of the push drove Liz into a glass cabinet, shattering the glass and cutting Liz along the back and up her arms, her hissed in pain as warm blood began to trickle down her arms and onto the glass covered marble floor.

"That's it," Liz whispered to herself, "I'm not gonna lose the Wu because of you. Time I put the Ow in Meow!"

Catnappe knelt down to pick up the belt, just as her hand touched the jewel in the buckle Liz extended her hand and sharply placed her cane over Catnappes hand.

"Catnappe, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my Reversing Mirror for your Mantis Flip Coin."

Catnappe didn't seem the least bit threatened, "I thought you would of learnt from last time not to get in my way."

Liz paid no attention to her threat, "the battle, do you except?" she asked in a calm but cold voice.

"Ok, but since its you, I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bo dare, my Thorn of Thunderbolt for your Longi Kite. Oh by the way, do you want one of you little friends to help like last time?" Catnappe laughed.

"Elizabeth should call on one of us for assistance," Omi pointed out to his comrades.

"After the last time Omi?" Gabriel asked sarcastically, "Get real. Catnappe hurt her spirit pretty badly, if I know that girl she's going to want to do this alone. Its kind of an honour thing, you know."

"Sorry little lady but I think Omi might have a point," Clay intervened, " I don't think Liz has a good chance against Catnappe."

Kimiko simplified, "Yeah I mean, lets face facts even when Rai was with her she lost."

"Would you say that if I or Nora or Gabriel called the Showdown? Some friends you're turning out to be." the group turned to Kira whose gaze was fixed on the two foes. Her voice was quiet, calm yet enigmatic mirroring her personality, "she has the same chance of winning as anyone of us," still she didn't take her dark, half-closed eyes off them, "50/50, win or lose, and I don't think sharing negative comments behind her back are gonna boost her confidence or her chances of winning."

"So what should we do?" Nora asked.

This time Kira did turn to face them, "What you want, personally I think I'll Cheer for her."

Liz's eyes were on the ground, in the darkness, but she heard every one of Kira's words.

"Go on Liz, show her whose the boss!" Rai commented at last.

"Hello? Getting bored here," Catnappe shouted.

Liz reverted her attention the Catnappe, "ok cat-girl, the game is first to fall loses."

"Let go Xiaolin Showdown!"

Once again the scenery changed.

Room became larger, the marble tiles on the floor shuck loose and lifted of into the air, with Liz and Catnappe on board. As all the tiles became detached from the floor they revealed a huge black pit that looked like in goes down forever, like a dark abyss. The dummies fell down the pit and the observers; Jack and the Monks were carried far away from the two compatriots.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" the game was on.

Liz used the Longi Kite to fly from tile to tile, and to keep a safe distance from Catnappe's Thunder Attacks; the monks tried to direct her away from the blast.

"Stay still so I can blast you!" Catnappe cried in frustration.

"Yeah right, like that'll happen," Liz replied smugly, "what's the matter, a bit beyond your reach?"

"If you think this is a stand off think again!" Catnappe pulled out the Mantis Flip Coin and with it leapt at a tremendous high and pounce on Liz's back, removing the Longi Kite and sending her hurling towards the black pit. Fortunately Liz was able to grab hold of the edge of the lowest tile; unfortunately if she let go she'd lose the match.

Catnappe was standing over her triumphantly with the Thorn of Thunderbolt in the hand. Ready to activate it.

"Just face facts, loser: you're just a blind, little twerp."

"I might be down, but it doesn't mean I'm out."

"Well you are now. Thorn of Thunderbolt!" a blast of lightning shot out of the Wu and was about to strike Liz but then…

"Reversing Mirror!" the blast went into the mirror and shot out and hit Catnappe instead, sending her falling into the Abyss.

The showdown was. Liz had won.

"Way to go Liz, you did it," Kimiko said.

"That was some mighty fast thinking little lady," Clay acknowledged.

"Yes," Omi said, "I believe you are the Grenade!"

"The Bomb, Omi," Kira corrected.

"That was amazing, how did you know she was gonna do that?" Raimundo asked, puzzled.

"She was kind of predictable," Liz answered, then she called out to Catnappe, "so Catnappe, what's it like getting your butt kicked by a blind little twerp?"

Catnappe stormed of in a fit of anger. Jack however lingered, he walked up to Liz cautiously.

"I just don't get you, you're blind but you…"

"Just sent Catnappe running with her tail between her legs?" Nora intervened; she towered over Jack in her shadow making him more scared.

"Catnappe couldn't take you, Belladonna couldn't take you, are you bionic or something?"

Kira stepped between Liz and Jack with a mean glare on her face. "SHE is one of us, and if you're going to mess with her you'll be messing with all eight of use. If I was you, I'd leave while I was still in one piece!"

With that Jack flew off and so did the monks. Once again Liz went all-quiet on her friends, she couldn't be disappointed about loosing, she won, she expression was like a mask of deep thought. About what?

"Hey Liz." Rai said, breaking her concentration. "How about when we get back to the temple we get those cuts bandaged up?" she nodded in agreement.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriel asked.

"Back in Dakota, Spicer mentioned someone called Belladonna." She seemed worried now.

"Maybe he was talking about that attacker for the other night, I'll look it up later." Kimiko suggested.

"Do you know that lady, Elizabeth?" Omi asked.

"No." In an even more worried voice her whispered to herself, "I sincerely hope its someone else."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Now that the Belt of the Beast belonged to the monks, they decided to test it, to see what their elemental animals were, to help with their training and for the sake of curiosity.

"Now then, young monks," Master Fung began, "your elemental animal will depict of both your elements as Xiaolin Warriors and your personalities. Your new form will temporarily give new strengths and weaknesses. You must learn to use these skills properly. Omi, you may use the Belt of the Beast first." Omi walked up to his sensei to receive the Shen Gong Wu. "Once you have transformed we will use the Tong of Saiping to communicate with you."

Omi took the Belt and walked a few strides; securing the Wu around his waist he called "Belt of the Beast!" the Wu began to glow a dim gold and then there was a huge flash of turquoise light that engulfed Omi, everyone covered their eyes to avoid the intense light. As the light began to grow dimmer everyone removed their hands from their eyes and look down at Omi who had been transformed into an **OTTER.**

The older monks save Liz, shared comments about how amazing it was, Nora and Kira gasped a little from the shock and Gabriel well…"You are so ADORABLE!" she squeaked, was apparently trying to avoid running up to pick Omi up and cuddle him like a beanie baby.

Rai took out the Tong of Saiping, "Omi how do you feel?"

Otter Omi started making a lot of clicking and squeaks like an otter but luckily Rai could understand it. "I am fine, but for some reason I have developed a very strange craving for fish and oysters."

"He's ok," Rai told everyone, "who's next?"

And so one by one the monks revealed their elemental animal. Kimiko was next, she transformed into a fox, which mirrored her foxy wit. Clay went next; he transformed into a massive bull with huge horns like the star sign Taurus the earth element. Rai transformed into a wild horse with brown fur and a black mane, a creature of speed and freedom, like the wind. Nora transformed into a large grey wolf mirroring her moon element and she emitted a strange aura of wisdom. Kira turned into a cheetah, a hunter with lightning speed and intellect. Gabriel turned into a bobcat, small in size but large in determination. Liz was last and once again not very talkative that day, Omi dismissed it as a side affect from what happened the day before, she also had a small difficultly walking from the cuts on her body from her battle, she had bandages all over her back and along her arms, you could see the white fabric wrapped around her hand poking out from the sleeve of her black rimmed top. Tying the belt around her curved waist she said, muttered more like, "Belt of the Beast" and in a flash of lightest blue light she emerged as a majestic falcon with brown feathers with black specks and a grey head with grey eyes.

She batted her wings like an attempt to fly away and then quickly smoothen them down again, ruffling them.

"Elizabeth, you're a falcon," Omi said happily from the Tongue of Saiping, "a bird of great power and elegance, a bird of…"

"A bird of prey Omi, I'm a bird of prey." Liz replied, a hint of frustration in her voice. She changed back then after a long session of fighting with the others she collected her things and retired to the girls' bedrooms.

"Perhaps it's just me but does anyone else think that Liz isn't all there," Kira stated.

"Yeah," agreed Gabriel, "its like something or someone is making her all worried".

"Maybe one of us should talk to her to see what's wrong," Kimiko suggested, "meanwhile I'm gonna see if I can hack into the police files for any references about this Belladonna, I'm betting she the one Liz is worrying about, all I need is proof."

The other girls agreed to talk to Liz, firstly because they knew her better than the others, secondly, none of the boys seemed able to know how to talk to a girl with a problem (They tried it with Kimiko once, the results weren't pleasant) and thirdly No boys aloud in the girls' bedrooms!

Kira pulled back the curtain to find Liz rummaging through her draws, she turned in the direction of the sound of fabric being flapped, and her face for a second wore an expression of surprise and vulnerability from hearing someone coming.

"Liz is there something wrong, boy-trouble, parents, anything like that?" Nora asked calmly.

"No," Liz replied, her black glasses were resting on top of the draws, her eyes were finally visible. They were like a blue sky hidden behind murky grey clouds or opals, the iris was milky grey and so was the pupil. "I'm fine, me back's just sore, that's all," she said reassuringly.

"You're not a very good liar," Kira replied, crossing her arms.

"Kimiko says you're worried about that Belladonna person," Nora said.

"Well that's that sorted out then," Liz replied sarcastically.

"Hey, don't get snippy with us," Gabriel said, "We just want to help you."

Liz tried to get out the door but the girls cut off her exit. Liz lowered her eyebrows in annoyance; she stepped back to retrieve her cane and glasses, hiding her eyes from the world once again behind the thick black plastic shades.

"Did I suddenly become a prisoner?" Liz asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," answered Kira stepping right in front of Liz, "and you're not leaving unless you start being honest with us." She returned Liz's scowl.

Gabriel tugged Nora's t-shirt, telling her to meet her height, she whispered, "I don't know who I should be more worried about, Belladonna or Liz."

Liz snapped her attention to Gabriel, she scowl becoming more hideous as rage began to build up inside her body waiting to break free in a series of violent exclamations.

"Don't you dare compare me to her!" she shouted swinging her cane across the room breaking a small, half full bottle of musky smelly perfume and knocking the letters off her desktop, the sudden outburst was enough to make the girls step back in fear.

Kira's eyes widened a little in realisation, she stepped towards Liz again, being careful, crossing her arms. "You do know her then."

Liz was breathing in and out deeply and slowly, after a moment she let out a final breath of rage. She sighed realising her actions of non-emotional intelligence have exposed her beyond whatever excuse she could conjure up. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the bottom.

"I knew her," she started, "and I hoped that I would never have to hear from her again."

"Did she do something to you?" Nora asked, sitting down besides her, follow by the other girls.

"I think so, only trouble is I couldn't prove it."

"What did she do?" Gabriel asked.

Liz sat up, resting an arm on her knee while the other knee laid flat on the floor, her expression was hard to read from the glasses but Gabriel was willing to guess in a face trying to hold back tears. "Lets just say I would never forgive her, or forget what she did," she got up again to go out the door to the training ground, she stop before letting go of the curtain to add, "because it was last thing I ever saw."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Liz didn't know what to do.

She didn't know what to say or who to say things to. The girls knew that there's a connection between her and Belladonna, if the others found out she would be sent home or worst they might accuse her of being a spy to steal the Shen-Gong-Wu or the mastermind behind the attacks, she could go to prison, juvenal whatever. Liz felt as though she was on thin ice, one wrong move and she would drown under a tidal wave of panic and chaos.

She needed somewhere to go, somewhere to think and she couldn't do it at the temple what with all the tension around already, she didn't want it to get any worse than it was already.

Liz walked back to her room, pulled out a laptop/ printer and began to right a letter. After it was finished she printed it off, she then gave it to Master Fung asking him to give it to the monks, once he was gone she ran to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault, went down the spiral of steps until she found the Golden Tiger Claws. Slipping the Wu on her bandaged hand she swung her arm around and slashed a hole in time and space and leapt into it as it closed up behind her.

-------

Rai rushed into the lunchroom where the other warriors were sitting, "hey has anyone seen Liz?"

Omi, Kimiko and Clay shuck their heads in disagreement.

"We spoke to her in her room," Kira answered, "but that was almost half an hour ago, did you check the fountain or the training grounds?"

"Yes, but she wasn't there, you don't suppose she ran away do you guys?" Rai asked.

"I doubt she ran away," Omi reassured his friend, patting him on the back, "although if she did," he continued, "she couldn't get far without someone to lead her."

"Guys we have a problem!" Dojo shouted, slivering through the room and jumping onto the table.

"Calm down lil' fella, what is it, what's the problem?" Gabriel asked softly.

"Somebody took something from the vault." Everyone immediately ran to the vault to see. They checked each and every draw but…

"The only thing missing is the Golden Tiger Claws," Clay said, "everything else is here, untouched."

"This is very confusing, first Elizabeth disappears and know the Golden Tiger Claws?" Omi scratched his head in thought.

Kimiko had a thought, "do you suppose there's the possibility that Liz took it?"

"Why would she steal it?" Nora asked confused.

"Perhaps she merely borrowed it," Master Fung answered coming down the stairs calmly, "we have all seen how changing she is, she was very worried today, perhaps she needed to be on her own for awhile." The old master reached into his sleeve and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Rai. "Young Elizabeth wanted me to give this to you before she went on her way."

Rai unfolded the paper, the words were in brail on one side and fortunately Master Fung took the liberty to translate it on the other side.

"_Guys, I'm sorry to worry you but as you can tell some things have come up and I need to sort them out by myself. I borrowed the Golden Tiger Claws from the vault so that I can go to the only place I feel safe, so that I can think things through. When I come back I promise I'll explain everything… well, that's if you really want to know. If I'm not back by 10:00pm Master Fung will tell you where to come and find me. Sorry again. Liz. PS thanks for being concerned. _

-----

The smell of salty water flowed with the breeze throughout the town, the sound of the waves crashing along the rocky cliffs and the calls of seagulls were the only sounds heard and atop of the peak of the cliff, Liz stood on the coarse grass looking out to the ocean as if in a self made trance. Of all the places in the world to travel to, the calm shore of the sea town Hunstanton, England was where she felt most safe. She chose not to go all the way home afraid of being recognised by the public or worse. Her body was relaxed but her mind was far from easy. On top of her temporary haven she pondered.

What am I going to do now? Has Belladonna come back to finish what she started or was it all coincidence? No, I don't believe in coincidences, she must be back for a really good reason. Figuring out what the reason is will be hard, we may have lived in the same house but I know she never was one for small talk, especially with me of all people; she was always so hard to read. What must the guys think of me? Whenever they start talking about Belladonna I start over reacting and now they're starting investigations about her, they tricked me into revealing I know her and if they figure out we're sisters who knows how'll they'll take it. For all I know they might think I'm in league with her as a spy or assassin. I don't want to lose my new friends, so when I get back I'm going to give it to them straight. No more mystery... Will they even believe me?

"What's wrong?" A man's voice from behind her startled her, she turned around too quickly and lost her footing, she would have fallen over the edge but luckily the stranger grabbed her with a gloved hand and pulled her back to safety in a semi protective hug.

"Careful," he said, his voice was calm but serious; the hug he held her in showed her that he was quite strong, masculine, he felt taller than her by a few inches, maybe a foot which affected her view on his age and since she was feeling optimistic she would say he was about mid twenties or over, he was cold; or better his clothes where cold, he felt like he was wearing a lot of metal along his arms and on his torso like armour and as the breeze passed them she felt long hair touch her face; his hair? he was still holding her firmly but released her after a moment, probably as embarrassed as she was in that small moment, hugging a total stranger. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you," Liz replied gratefully still a little shaken from the would-be fall, "who are you?"

"No one important."

"Do I know you?"

"Not particularly, but if you wish, you can call me Chase."

"How can I ever repay you," Liz asked eagerly.

"Don't, I'm certain you would of done the same," his voice seems less soft than before and more professional, mature, adult-like.

Even though she was a Xiaolin Warrior and he did save her life Liz started to feel uneasy in his present all alone. Suddenly her watch began to bleep; it was 9:00pm Liz knelt down to pick up her effects, when she couldn't find them she found out Chase was holding them for her to take. "Thanks again for saving me and all, Mr Chase, but I've got to get back, sorry, bye."

"Wait, stay!" he said, lightly touching her shoulder, Liz shrugged if off her, "I assure you I mean you no harm."

"Why, what do you want?" Liz had an instinctive feeling to get ready for, what ever he was planning to do.

"While I was walking along the cliff I couldn't help but notice you." His speech was very plain, Liz would of felt flattered but the lack of emotion in his words put her off, besides why would she be flattered? she didn't know him nor what his motivation was, he continued, "What is a young adult doing out on top of a cliff on her own, no siblings or peers to keep her company? It's not safe."

"Yeah, I know that, that's why I'm leaving." She started to walk. She knew she couldn't whip out the Golden Tiger Claws in front of a civilian.

"Where are you're friends, why aren't they with you now?" whether he knew it or not was unknown to Liz, but his question, either sarcastic or not, seemed to have struck a nerve inside Liz. She turned round slowly, she held back a snap and answered patiently, "don't think I'm being rude or anything, but that's none of your business. Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving. Bye."

He sighed, knowing Liz wanted nothing more to do with him, but it didn't mean he would stop, as they separated he called to her, " Farewell, Elizabeth, I hope you find your friends."

Liz stopped dead. _Did he just say my name? _"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed back at him while walking back towards him, "how do you know my name?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I know your sensei and your friends who, I believe you reside with at the Xiaolin Temple in China," Chase confirmed calmly, minimising the distance between them by a few feet, "their actions aren't as discrete as some would prefer," he added.

Liz's feeling of uneasiness towards this man was starting to rise, she had the right idea to leave now before he exposed what he was working towards, but something in the back of her head told her that she needed to hear all the facts before she decided whether or not he was dangerous.

"How do you know about the temple? Its existence was supposed to be a secret." Liz asked hastily, hoping perhaps herself or the stranger was mistaken.

"You know about the temple, it can't be that big a secret if you know about it," he replied with a smug grin, he was being witty with Liz now, Liz didn't mind witty people much, just not when they use it to be smug, like he was doing not; it made them look shallow in her eyes.

There was some truth in his words, she knew, he knew, Jack Spicer knew and God knows how many other people knew. _If she had first come to the temple to be stealthier_, she thought, _she'd have been ripped off_.

"What do you what?" she asked impatiently.

"I already told you," Chase put a hand on her shoulder, "I noticed that you were up here on your own, I was worried, also concerned, you looked deep in thought, if there is a problem perhaps I can be of some assistance."

He sure sound pretty concerned, but what I want to know is why? Everyone else I've past just left me alone, let me mind me own business, apart from the odd stranger asking if they could guide me home; if I needed their help I would have asked. Why does he care about what I'm doing, what if he does, what if he doesn't?

"No, there is no problem."

"Not from where I was looking."

"Are you stalking me or something? Because you can get arrested for that."

"Stalk is a very negative word, you could say I've been like a silent guardian."

"You call it what you like, I was taught "a person watching over another person without them knowing it is called "stalking"" and I personally don't like it."

Chase continued, apparently having not listening to a word Liz had said, "I happen to know your friends very well, and I heard about the resent attacks on their lives, I thought it would be in your best interest that I keep close to you should the assailant attempt another attack, you, like any of the other monks, are no good dead."

What the hell is this guy trying to pull? If he was doing this to keep me safe like he says why didn't he help me during the fights with Jack and Cat-creep? Why doesn't he follow Rai or Omi or just go bugger off all together?!

"So," he touched her hand so gently as though if he gripped too hard she would break, despite the tension her muscles were under Liz felt a small shock of surprise that travel up her spine, he slowly lead her a few yards down the cliff to a small dark green bench, sitting himself on one side he gently tugged her hand, beckoning her to join him on the wooden seat "What is it that has you vexed?" Liz shook off his hand in disagreement with his offer.

"You may imply that you know me but I don't know a thing about you, so I'm in no position to trust you." Liz spoke sternly, it was true she was blind but like any other person she didn't like being patronised by people stronger than herself.

Chase began to chuckle in his throat, he was amused by her refusal? "You're cautious, and that is a good thing to be, but I really mean you no harm," he tried to reassure her, "your right; I know you but you don't me, perhaps if I explain myself further to you, will you then tell me know what troubles your mind?"

"Maybe," Liz replied sarcastically, "that depends on what you tell me, you can tell me a whole load of tripe and I might not even know it."

"Cautious indeed. You want to know more about me and yet you're not willing to trust what I say, perhaps it would be better if we both go our separate ways now."

Finally, I need to get back to the temple, and fast "fine by me." The sooner I'm away from here the better, besides this guy is seriously starting to freak me out. "See you around." Not! Liz once again started to walk away from the cliffs. When she thought she was a safe distance away from him she whipped out the Golden Tiger Claws. Next thing she was jumping through the hole back to the Temple, unaware that Chase was watching her every movement until she was finally gone. Standing tall, arms crossed he stared at the empty space where Liz had stood. His dark hair swayed and danced across his face as he turned away.

I'm trying to help her, and she thinks I'm a common thug trying to scare her. If I'm ever going to get through to her, I have to earn her trust. It's obvious she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. She's blind but she isn't an imbecile like that Spicer, I would know, I know her better than anyone else; until she comes to me willingly I won't stop trying.

And as the boats at sea returned to the shore and the tourists returned to their homes, Chase took one last look back to where he and Liz spoke and in a swirl of black smoke he returned to his domain. Until they would meet again, and he knew it would be sooner than either of them would expect.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Liz was back at the temple and thousand of miles away from her seashore haven, she was tired, confused and worried, most definitely worried. after what had happened with that Chase person, Liz thought it was best if she didnt mention him. not yet anyway.

It was 8:00am the next morning, after a night of worried sleeping she and Master Fung walking into the lunchroom and she sat down to a plate of toast and a mug of hot chocolate, she took a bite out of the crispy bread and listened to the noises being made around her between chewing. The kettle in the corner was boiling and the steam was thickening the air; the early birds outside were calling, Kimiko was slowly typing on her laptop before she entered, now she had completely stopped, other than the noises given off by the outside world everyone was silent. The silence was unbearable.

When Liz had walked in everyone had stopped dead, after Liz sat down Clay nudged Rai to remind him of what was suppose to happen today, he needed to say something and sooner rather than later. Rai sat down to the right side of Liz and planted his elbow on the table cupping his chin in one hand, he didn't know what to say, so far she had kept a huge secret from her team-mates, she took a Shen Gong Wu out of the vault and used it to run off to god knows where and when she came back she just acted like nothing had happened. How should he start, where should he start? He stayed silent; inside his head he wondered what move he should make next, for one wrong move could be disastrous to him and Liz.

She swallowed down the toast and her feelings hard "I, um, I promised you answers," Liz muttered sheepishly. Finally the silence was broken.

"Um, yeah, you did, it your letter," so far so good Rai thought, but this has only just started, she still had to give the answers. Just keep this simple.

"So," Liz pushed her plate away and sat up to attention, "where do I begin."

"The beginning is always the best place to start," Kimiko commented plainly. " Who is Belladonna? I've been hacking into police files for days and still nothing, except for a couple of accounts of assault."

"You should've been looking at mental institute files. She only got in trouble with the police twice, only after the second assault did they take her away."

"Mental institutes?" Gabriel repeated.

"So Belladonna has mental health issues?" Kira assumed, crossing her arms.

"She not crazy," Liz corrected her, "she just has problem," she tapped her head, "up here. At least that's what I was told."

"We have been kept apart for about 8 years, but the problems began way before then. My mum and dad lived together for several years on a smallholding, a farm for growing plants in the East of England. When I was 6 my mum died of coronary heart disease from smoking, so my dad and I were left alone. My dad started dating over 6 months later, trying to find someone who could look after me when he couldn't and after that's when he brought Janine home. She had a daughter who was 7 years older than me."

"Belladonna," Kimiko assumed.

"Yes, Janine was a nice woman, a little bossy but we got along well, Belladonna was the only one who I couldn't connect with, after they started living with us Belladonna started to act distant from me and my dad, she'd never have a real conversation with us no matter how hard my dad try, she was almost always depressed or mad and at school she and her _friends_ always got in trouble for something, my dad tried to reassure me that it was a faze that all teens go through, but I always thought it was something to do with me; I thought something about me made her hate me."

"Why did she hate you?" Rai asked, "You're a good person."

"I don't know for sure, she never gave us any reason. One day they, dad and Janine, decided that they couldn't handle it anymore, they called in the guys in the white coats to put her away until they thought she was _better. _After that we never saw her again. Except…"

"Except…?" Nora repeated anxiously.

"This is were I could be wrong. Three years ago I was with my best friend, Kathy, letting the dogs loose in the field for some exercise, suddenly across the road a truck carrying a petrol tank tipped over and fell down the dike and we could hear the driver screaming for help. Kathy wanted to try and help him, we ran up to the truck and we tried to pull the driver out of the window, but then I noticed that the tank had leaked and the petrol was seeping out towards an open lighter that someone threw in the dike, it was the same lighter Belladonna use to use."

Everyone's eyes opened in horror, like a horror movie were they didn't want to know the ending but couldn't stop watching_._

"Kathy had got the driver out in time… but then the petrol tank exploded before we could get off the road. The explosion through me into the side of a house and knocked me out, I could feel the petrol burning my eyes but I couldn't do anything. I woke up the two days later in a hospital with my arm in a cast and bandages covering my eyes, I couldn't see but I could hear the doctors inside the room talking. I remember every word they shared, I had a broken arm and severed optic nerves, Kathy… Kathy never made in," Liz let out a weep for the memory, she tried to hide them but they were already free to flow down her cheeks. Seeing the tears appear from under her shades Rai felt an instinctive urge to comfort her but decided to hold back for a moment longer.

Kira took a seat next to Liz to do the comforting, "So you think she did all that?" she asked.

Liz nodded slowly, rubbing a tear of her cheek.

"Did you see or hear from her again after that?" Nora asked softly.

"No, I didn't, but their were times I wished that I could see her again, a chance to show her how difficult she made my life before I would return the favour…" she put her hand over her mouth shocked and embarrassed by the sudden outburst. "Everything after that is history."

"So why is she here, why did she attack us not you?" Kimiko asked hastily.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to her in over 8 years why would she tell me she would be visiting now?" Liz answered irritably, _I'm not sure Kimiko really likes me._

Dojo, over in the corner coiled up in his dragon basket, began to shiver uncontrollably, " Oh, Ah kids, kids over here!" he called out.

Suddenly everyone averted their attention away the previous dilemma and turned it towards Dojo.

"We got a live one here," he continued having got the attention he wanted.

"Now?" Gabriel asked fanatically, "Dojo, we already have a problem here."

"Maybe on this task you will all find the solution," Master Fung randomly advised his student.

Sighing Gabriel added, "what is this one?"


End file.
